fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 9 - Train 'till it Rains
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 8 - Not so Great Desert Language Warning The next day, Kreuz took some money from Blue and took Annie out to eat some breakfast. While there, he explained what they would be doing. “So the first step I guess is going to be trying to figure out what weapon you’re comfortable with” Kreuz stated. “Ok, I suppose that sounds simple. What are the others doing though?” she asked. “To be honest i have no idea. Knowing Blue, it could be anything. They said something about getting materials. I’m just glad i got Felynx to go with them instead for a bit”. Annie laughed a bit, “You guys are one heck of a group”. Kreuz smiled a bit. They sat and chatted a bit longer before they finally got up to go. They have arrived at a building that houses training rooms. The main lobby was filled with various hunters. Some seemed like experts. Some seemed like they probably let their friends do all the hard work. And others were more like Annie, just starting out and having no idea what they’re doing. Annie was in awe at the variety of hunters. She was looking around at all of their equipment while Kreuz went to get a room set up. “Wow, these armors are so cool looking!” Some of the other hunters were a bit weirded out by all of her staring. But there was one who was happy to show off his armor. “Yeah, i got this stuff from a Yian Garuga. Everyone says they’re dangerous, but i thought it was nothing” the hunter boasted, posing all the while. Annie seemed interested until another voice from somewhere in the room said “That’s Blue Kut-ku armor you dweeb”. “Heeey come on, you didn’t have to give that away”, the hunter said turning around to talk across the room. While that conversation was going on, Kreuz came along to grab Annie and take her to the training room. The training room was large. It contained various targets, similar to the training area in the New World. But this one included a poorly drawn Rathalos target hanging from the ceiling. There were a bunch of simple Bone weapons to choose from for practice. Annie was a looking at all of the weapons. “Some of these...are really big” she said. “Yup. Need big weapons to take down big monsters” Kreuz said while picking up the Greatsword. He handed it to her, and as she tried to hold it up, she just fell over. “What the fuck”, Annie said angrily. She tried to lift the Greatsword, but she could hardly get it off of the ground. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that.” Kreuz took the Greatsword. “Just try something else. That’s why we’re here”. “You’re not even that much bigger than I am, how can you lift it so easily?” Annie is a bit frustrated already. Kreuz shrugged and said, “Practice I guess”. Annie sighed as she began to experiment with different weapons. There were other weapons that she just couldn’t really lift, like the Hammer. She sort of enjoyed playing the Hunting Horn, but there were complaints from some of the other training rooms about the horrible noise she made with it. The Chargeblade and Switch Axe, she couldn’t quite grasp the transformations. And she wouldn’t dare get near the Kinsect for the Insect Glaive. Many tiring hours went by of more practice. There was a point where Annie almost blasted Kreuz with a Gunlance. They both have had just about enough. “Well, this could’ve gone a little bit better,” Kreuz began. “Find anything you feel comfortable with?” Annie thought for a moment before answering. “I guess I like the Bow.” “Perfect. You seemed to get the hang of it. But now we’re going to take the next big step”. Annie gave a determined nod. The two left the training building and arrived at another large building. This building was much larger than the previous. “This, is the arena” Kreuz announced to her. “Tomorrow, you’re going to go up against an actual monster”. Annie became a bit visibly nervous. “A-are you serious?” “Don’t worry, it won’t be anything crazy. You’ll be fine. Let’s go rest up for now.” Kreuz turned to walk away, and Annie stayed for a moment looking at the arena. She took a deep breath and a determined look came over her face. She’s going to have to trust Kreuz on this, but he’s confident she’ll be fine. She turns to go join him, as they prepare for tomorrow. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 10 - Diabolical Diablos Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86